Portable and adjustable sun visors are suitable for use in an automotive vehicle or attached to a personal object such as a chair, a child's car seat, or a stroller. These visors are intended to provide sun protection to the user in settings where sun protection might not otherwise be readily available. Portable and adjustable sun visors are particularly suited to use in a vehicle to provide sun protection in areas that are not shaded by the built-in sun visor.
Portable sun shades or visors are known, such as those described in GB 2216082, U.S. Pat. No. 5,033,528, U.S. Pat. No. 6,981,733, US 2011/0156435, US 2012/0292941, US 2011/0042995, and U.S. D308355. However, there remains a desire for a portable sun shade that can be easily attached to various types of supports and that can be readily positioned and repositioned within a vehicle to meet the needs of a driver.